Life of a Healer
by Starseeded
Summary: Just a small One-shot I thought of while listening to lots of music. Not sure where it came from, but I hope you all enjoy a small tale about everyone's favorite Autobot Medic!


**_A/N: I do not own Transformers or anything related._**

_Not sure where this came from. Maybe I was on my own downside, but it's something small when I was thinking about the ever-grouchy medic. Enjoy! Flames are put out, but Reviews are given much love!_

* * *

It's never a foretell if your sparkling will even be a Decepticon or an Autobot when they are brought into existence, because when they were first sparked, they were as innocent as any other being, and being a sentient creature, the innocent had a choice. This choice was simple. Yet, in reality, the choice was never actually there. They learn on their own, and are taught what the parental units try to teach them, even if it was their own morale, some being for good, others for more shady, and others neutral or whatever. This was also somewhat dictated to the sparkling as soon as they came to be. It's what truly made them sentient.

As the Energon ran through their newly sparked veins, they had a sense of morale that they had apparently been sparked with. Ratchet wanted to heal those that were hurt and wounded. He wanted to help life, not destroy it. He felt the pull long before he could remember, and maybe this is what made him into an Autobot, and not a Decepticons. He knew that the Decepticons had their own healers as well, some forced into the position while others were grateful to work at Megatron's side. He could never understand how others could find it pleasurable to kill, frankly the idea disgusted him. He knew that he had to endure a lot, and as he learned, he became wiser. Abilities were bestowed upon him as he grew, as he felt the pull and the longing, and that's what brought him to be one of the Autobot's Chief Medical Officers, and one of Optimus Prime's personal friends.

As the idea of the war came nearer, Ratchet knew that it meant he would probably be forced into killing, lest he be killed himself. And however it may have repulsed him; he would still help when needed, and still defend his own aft at the same time. He remembered the first time he had killed someone. It had been a Decepticon. And for the first time, Ratchet knew what revenge felt like. He knew that now he could do what he had to defend anyone he had to. He also knew it was personal. It was also the reason his mood went from somewhat cheery to grouchy and what appeared to be depressed. Not to say he did not have his happier moments, but he was a loner, even though he was around everyone. He was someone who preferred to be alone, his only company an empty medical bay. He was one who found solace in solitude to be his best friend, especially when he was trying his hardest to save a life. Sometimes, however, he swore that Primus hated him, because the one's life he held in his hands, slipped away.

When one was a healer, they were empathic, sensitive to others, and this is why they often did not fail at saving a life, knowing what to do when and how, and what to cause less grief to the one who he worked on. Sometimes, however, many sadistic thoughts ran through his mind about a pair of twins that had arrived under Optimus' command. They were very young compared to the CMO. They were recruited because of their melee abilities and the fact that they were twins. Twins were rare, and these two were the last pair to ever be sparked again on Cybertron. Their ability to move as one, made them particularly deadly on their field. The medic had a small bit of respect for them and an understanding, and like he learned all of his patients, he learned the twins as well. He also learned about their own sadistic sides. Often they would scheme something together against the CMO, never harming him, but annoying him to no end, and it was often said that it was the 'Side of the Sun' that gave the medic such a grouchy attitude and good throwing arm. It made Ratchet a little happier that he wasn't the only target, however. Ironhide and Prowl would also suffer from the twins.

As his senses grew stronger, he gained more abilities and ESP, being able to determine one's health simply by running scans on them. It was a powerful gift, and he thanked Primus almost every day for it. Not a lot of Cybertronians had gifts bestowed upon them, but some did. It made them different. He knew every time that he worked on a patient what would work, how it would work and how well. Be it his ESP or his ability to sense things, but his ESP failed to tell him if one would die under his procedures. Perhaps this was a way of saving him from knowing before he set out to work on them, or a curse for him to be forced to face every time the life force disappeared from one of his patients. Either way, it hurt him nonetheless, and he learned how to acknowledge it on some degree. More often than not, however, he would blame himself. Feeling like there was possibly more he could do, even if he had done everything possible. His disturbances went on in silence, and it was another reason why he preferred to be alone, rather than being outgoing like some others.

Having the ESP also helped him on the battlefield, as he discovered. He learned to foretell the movements of others, sometimes the ability to miss it, however, eluded him. This made him a formidable opponent also. He could sense weaknesses in others and that's where he would strike. Sometimes he would miss his intended target, but not very much. Having the medical abilities to back him up, others knew better than to go against him, and he was often not in battle, favoring to help rather than to charge like his comrades, so he wasn't seen a lot.

Even Megatron admired Ratchet for his aptitude and it never ceased to amaze him that no matter how many times his troops sent Optimus' own troops to the medical bay, they would be healed, as good as new. Megatron knew Ratchet had the special abilities that was gifted to not so many Cybertronians, and even considered force-branding Ratchet for the Decepticons, but Prime protected his CMO, knowing well what would happen should Megatron ever get his hands on him. He would be forced to serve under Megatron's command, a slave to the Decepticon's army. Then again, Megatron had Soundwave, who was a competent healer and Communications Officer. Ratchet knew that Soundwave had special abilities like himself, and knew what they were. Even he, himself would avoid Soundwave like a plague, not wanting to know the full horror that mech could do unto someone else.

Ratchet preferred to work under Optimus Prime. It was his destiny, and he wasn't at all surprised to find that he was one of the chosen to go to Earth. He liked learning about other organisms. He enjoyed the possibility to learn from them, fill his curiosities and further his ability to those species as well, knowing what was wrong with them just by running that scan that he did. Homo Sapiens is what the dominant race on Earth was, and he was eager to find out how they functioned, their illnesses, their strengths, weaknesses and their own sentience.

He had several different scans that he could perform. Some were simple, exterior. Some interior, others were more defined, using ample energy to perform, so these were ones he used when he absolutely needed to. He base scan he did on everyone, told him basic information compared to normal, abnormal and dangerous, and he would classify all before speaking about it. His deep scanner was the one that could indentify all the way down to a DNA strand, and also was the scan that gave him the ability to see an ailment coming, or an injury that was sustained and knew exactly how to deal with it. It also was able to scan diseases, symptoms. Even before someone would come down sick, he could tell what it was before they got sick and treated them the way he needed to before the disease became deadly or whatnot.

Being far more advanced that any human, he could cure anything. Even the supposed incurable Cancer, AIDS, or disease. He wasn't sure how he could, and wondered often if he should give his knowledge to the locals so that they could stave off the amount of deaths every year. Then again, the planet was already overrun with them, and this would only cause it to be even more overrun, so after doing a 'pros and cons' he decided to keep his information to himself, seeing the planet was doing a good enough job keeping population somewhat at bay. However, he would still use his ability to help those close to him, saving their lives and adverting disaster to those who came to him, Cybertronian or not.

He even found himself healing a pet cat at one time, it was by accident that he had happened upon the little critter in the first place. It had found itself a perch upon the CMO's hood, and that is why Ratchet had noticed it had Distemper. A deadly disease for cats, he noted that it had a collar, and also saw the phone number on the tag it had. He called the people it belonged to, being anonymous, told them that their cat would live and to come and get it. Perhaps it was the child's face that lit up when they found the cat still on his hood, healthy and cleaning itself. But it made him happy to heal the creature. The humans said the dying cat 'mysteriously' healed and the family was forever thankful to whoever had healed the furry creature.

He could never be evil or malicious. He could be sadistic, but that was all in good humor. When he decided to join the Autobots in the first place, he knew where he belonged and where he would stay, and proclaimed that he would die before becoming a Decepticon or kill for joy.

* * *

_The start of it was supposed to be a part of Fragments, but I found it going somewhere else and it really wouldn't fit into the rest of the story, so I made it a one-shot all it's own instead, since it took on a life of it's own instead of following the story. Damn those plot bunnies for messing up my story! Now I gotta go and think of something else to work with! Hope you liked, cheers!_


End file.
